


Unusual Way / 不尋常的方式

by youdontknowwho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontknowwho/pseuds/youdontknowwho
Summary: 二戰後回家的暗巷組用一種不尋常的方式圓滿了(吧)。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 標題由來+BGM：  
> 華麗年代/Nine裡面的Unusual Way  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u69NWCxnTx8

咿－－呀，好些日子沒人開啟的黑色大門在屋主輕觸後哀鳴著敞開，他踏進玄關後也沒有要關上門的意思，把行李箱靠牆放下便直接越過客廳來到窗邊拉開灰塵滿布的窗簾。冬季的陽光耀眼但冰冷，灑進室內照亮了整個空間，面對面的兩張扶手椅中間下到一半的巫師棋，長沙發上兩本夾著書籤的睡前讀物，這類居家的痕跡都還在原位等著主人歸來。黑髮男人面無表情的環顧著安靜的嚇人的房間，眼角餘光瞥見唱片機旁躺著的那張唱片。他舉起右手一畫抽出唱片，再一翻掌讓唱片緩緩降落在唱盤上，接著手指一收讓唱片機開始運轉。滋滋的雜聲過後中音男聲緩緩唱道：

_以一種很不尋常的方式_ _我曾經需要你_

_以一種很不尋常的方式_ _你曾是我的朋友_

_這關係好像持續了一天_ _又或許是一小時_

_但又也許永遠不會結束_

  

他邊脫下手套邊走進廚房，打開櫥櫃拿出水壺盛水，然後一彈指點燃火爐。等待水燒開的同時，他就這樣穿著一身黑色長大衣靠在流理臺旁回想。歌聲還在繼續，他眉頭深鎖，想起同居人拿這張唱片當禮物想跟他談些什麼，只是很不巧身處戰場的英國友人寄來的急件就在這時抵達，他們不到一小時後就匆匆忙忙的離家，以至於到現在都沒有拆開過。

_以一種很不尋常的方式_ _我想我愛上你了_

_以一種很不尋常的方式_ _我想哭_

_我內心某處變得脆弱了_

_我內心深處投降了_

_而一切都是因為你_

_一切都是因為你_

 

當歌聲漸漸變得激昂，水也燒開了，待茶泡好後他抬起手招來兩個杯子。跟往常一樣一杯不加糖奶，另一杯要一匙糖，就在想要加牛奶時才想起家裡沒有。他有點挫敗的放下茶壺，瞪著兩杯茶幾秒後，端起什麼都沒加的那杯。

 

_你不曉得你對我做了什麼_

_你一無所知_

_你不懂我是用怎麼樣的心情看著你的_

_這般反常嚇到我了_ _讓我幾乎無法開口_

 

他嚐著歌詞如紅茶一般恰到好處的苦澀，回想兩人曾無數次欲言又止，如今機會已不再。

 

_以一種很不尋常的方式_ _你造就了現在的我_

_然而時機到來時我不會停留_ _也未曾離開_

_自從我第一天遇到你_

_你便是我生命中特殊的存在_

 

「Mr. Graves？」聽見未闔上的大門外傳來呼喚聲，他起身走向玄關迎接來者，「火車還有40分鐘就要出發了，您準備好了嗎？」是MACUSA派來送行的年輕正氣師。

「再等我一下，馬上好。」沒注意到時間流逝的旅人答畢趕緊打開擱置的行李箱，他小心翼翼的取出一個長型的盒子，抱著它走回客廳。他將盒子用手臂夾穩，翻起沙發上兩本讀到一半的書，上面那本的書籤是黑底用銀線繡著『C』，下面那本則是以同樣的樣式繡著『PG』。他改將第二本書夾著，然後把盒子和另外那本書一起放回桌上。他傾身把盒子打開，墊了一層絨布的盒子內放著一根傷痕累累的魔杖，他溫柔的注視著它淡淡一笑，「歡迎回家。」

 

_我該如何忘記你？_

_在你碰觸了我的靈魂之後？_

 

黑髮男人最後從大衣內袋掏出一封信往桌上一擺，再看最後一眼熟悉的環境，轉身回到行李箱旁將手上的書收妥，拿起行李箱帶上大門前小聲說道，「Percy，才剛回來我又要出門了，去旅行，去看你說過的那些城市，去我們說過想一起去的地方… 回頭見了。」

這些年一起生活，Credence跟Percival從沒提過什麼長遠的承諾，也許是雙方都清楚他們一個是史無前例的成年Obscurial，一個是有任何危險要跑第一線的首席正氣師，有太多可以輕易毀掉承諾的不確定性。很顯然年長者還是比較奸詐一些，一封戰時修改完的遺書加上一張唱片道盡一切： **我** **—Percival Graves—** **將一切財產留給我的同居人愛人** **—Credence** **，同時若** **Credence** **願意，我也將** **Graves** **這個姓氏留予他任意使用。**

 

_以一種很不尋常的方式_

_你完整了我_

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕節那篇超停滯，在看完Sherlock 401後傷太重開心的蠢情節突然都打不順了，於是先冒出了這篇亂七八糟的短打(毆)  
> 我覺得這首歌雙向都可以用，本來還猶豫要不要打兩種版本(有事嗎)  
> 但打完這篇就覺得自己在想啥，已經夠了這樣就好(艸)  
> *Unusual Way 歌詞完全是我自己翻的，原文在此：  
> In a very unusual way one time I needed you.  
> In a very unusual way you were my friend.  
> Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour.  
> But, somehow it will never end.  
> In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you.  
> In a very unusual way I want to cry.  
> Something inside me goes week,  
> Something inside me surrenders.  
> And you're the reason why,  
> You're the reason why.  
> You don't know what you do to me,  
> You don't have a clue.  
> You can't tell what its like to be me looking at you.  
> It scares me so, that I can hardly speak.  
> In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you.  
> Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go.  
> Special to me in my life,  
> Since the first day that I met you.  
> How could I ever forget you,  
> Once you had touched my soul?  
> In a very unusual way,  
> You've made me whole.


End file.
